


message in a bottle

by CalumSmiles (dreamforlife)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hawaii Cashton, M/M, Sex, That is all, Well - Freeform, boys being stupid, lots of games, michael is, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/CalumSmiles
Summary: In retrospect, he should’ve thought it through. An entire week with a perpetually shirtless Ashton. Calum really, really should have thought this through. It’s been half a day and Calum is currently rubbing sunscreen over Ashton’s shoulders. “For someone who’s always on about looking after yourself, you managed to get almost burnt in less than four hours,” he snorts, working the coconut-scented scream down Ashton’s back. Ashton just groans, back arching towards Calum as he bends forward to lean elbows on his knees. “Shut up.” “Oh real mature, bro,” Calum says, laughing. He finishes smoothing the cream across the small of Ashton’s back, lip between his teeth. “There. Don’t turn into Michael or I’ll regret saying yes to this impulsive decision of yours.”Ashton’s back tenses faintly under his hands. “Spontaneity.” Ashton pulls away and turns around with his eyes hidden behind sunglasses and a curl to his lips. “Is the spice of life.”  ~~~~~Or, Ashton takes Calum to Hawaii and Calum smells a rat. Something's up and he's pretty sure this isn't as impulsive as Ashton would have him believe. Oh and, Calum is ass over tit in love with Ashton.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightupthedark16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupthedark16/gifts).



> LOOK. ANOTHER ONE. I finally FINISHED it. thank god. HERE IT IS.
> 
> HAWAII CASHTON.
> 
> This one is for my best friend, because I love her and she puts up with me screaming about CASHTON (amongst everything else 5sos related) at all hours of the day. Thanks, Loretta <3 ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. A lot of this was inspired by the beautiful Calum Hood and his adorable cover of All About You by McFly (ultimate cashton song, I'm dead). Here's the URL but I have no idea how to make links so :( 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZ1sAKDHi40

“So.”

Ashton plops down into the seat opposite Calum, across the dining table. Calum just hums, doodling around the bits and pieces of lyrics in his journal, chewing absently on his pen as he considers a disjointed phrase he had written two nights before while spectacularly drunk off his ass.

“Hawaii.”

Calum frowns, tapping the pen against his cheek and wondering why the hell his drunk self had chosen to rhyme _paraphernalia_ with _genitalia_. Honestly, what the fuck? He snorts to himself and crosses out the line because it’s complete and utter shit, and as much fun as it would be to sing such a ridiculous lyric on stage, they shouldn’t—

_“Oi!”_

A prickly object hits his forehead with a dull _thwack_ and lands on his open journal. It’s one of those absurd little fake cactus balls Ashton had gotten for the centre piece of their dining table because _class, Calum, we need to have class, and nothing says classy like aesthetic cacti._

He shakes his head at the memory and looks up to find an exasperated Ashton watching him, lips pursed in annoyance, incongruous amusement fanning out the crinkles by his eyes.

“The aesthetic cacti are not meant for ball games, Ash,” Calum says, long-suffering, and makes a show of setting the prickly green sphere back on top of the others.

“I’ll fucking show you ball games,” Ashton snorts, rolling his eyes. “Will you listen _now?_ Don’t make me shove a cactus where it hurts.”

Calum grins and sets down his pen, elbows on the table, pushing his chin onto his hands and blinking at Ashton with wide, innocent eyes. “I’m all ears.”

“Hawaii,” Ashton says. “How do you feel about Hawaii?”

Calum makes a noncommittal sound. “Hawaii is… _Hawaii._ Peaceful paradise.”

“Brilliant. Let’s go.” Ashton grins, lighting up.

“What, _now?”_

Ashton shrugs. “Why not?”

Calum leans back in the chair, fingers curling around the pen and tapping it against the paper. “We just got back two days ago, bro.”

“Yeah, I know, but…” Ashton lifts bright hazel eyes from the table to catch Calum’s eyes with a one-shouldered shrug. “You, me, beach, waves, hiking. Thought it’d be fun.”

Calum completely ignores the flip-flop of his heart. Not the fucking time.

“Is this ‘cos like, Mike and Luke made plans without us?” He asks instead, laughing, though both of them know exactly what those _plans_ would entail and it rhymes with flex.

Ashton aims finger-guns at him. Calum rolls his eyes with a fond grin.

“So you in?”

Calum catches his eyes in silent answer, nodding, absently letting his gaze drift across the day-old scruff lining Ashton’s jaw.  

“Awesome, start packing.”

“Mmkay,” Calum murmurs.

Ashton laughs as he pushes to his feet, shoving his fringe back over his head and grabbing his phone off the table. “’Cos, y’know,” he adds, “I’ve already booked the flights.”

_Of course you have._

“We’re leaving this arvo, flight’s at five.”

Calum can’t even begin to care about the late notice because _Hawaii_ and his desire to care lessens even more as an eager sparkle dances in Ashton’s eyes in the late morning sunlight.

 

*

 

They fly through the night, arriving a little worse for wear at the busy airport a little before eleven at night. Ashton is sleepy-eyed, hood pulled over his head, and a yawn cracks his jaw as they wheel their luggage towards the exit.

Calum feels much the same, eyes bleary with a lack of sleep, limbs heavy.

“You couldn’t have booked a morning flight?” He mumbles through a yawn, using his passport to cover his mouth as tears spring to his eyes with the force of his yawn.

Ashton shoots him an amused look as they walk out of the air-conditioned airport into the sticky night air, heat leftover from the day retaining its suffocating humidity. “It was a bit last minute,” he admits with a chuckle as he leads them over to the line of taxis. “But we can sleep till morning and start fresh tomorrow.”

Calum yields with a tired snort. He hates it when Ashton makes sense in irritating situations when Calum just wants to huff and pout and be generally crabby.

“I hate it when you make sense,” he repeats out loud, leaning heavily against Ashton in the moment that it takes a driver to come rushing up to them.

Ashton bares his teeth in a grin before thanking the driver and reciting the name of their hotel. _Koa Kea Hotel and Resort,_ he says, nodding at the driver.

Calum nods along like he knows what’s going on. Calum also passes straight out on Ashton’s shoulder in the half an hour it takes to get from the airport to the hotel. He’s very helpful like that.

He’s startled out of his skin when something pokes between his ribs, a feather-light touch on his cheeks. He straightens up, subconsciously rubbing a hand across his mouth. “ _Whazzitwhazzhappening?”_

A familiar, giggling laugh comes to his attention and Ashton’s grinning face comes into view when Calum manages to get his eyes to focus.

“Fuck,” he groans, closing his eyes again, letting his head tip back onto the seatback. “How’re you alive?”

Ashton chuckles, looping an arm over Calum’s shoulders to hug him briefly. “I slept on the flight. Come on, bro, we’re here.”

Calum rolls his neck, pushing his face into Ashton’s shoulder and groans again. “If you weren’t so fucking comfortable, I’d hate you.”

Ashton pinches his thigh, grinning at his surprised yelp, and untangles himself from Calum’s long limbs despite Calum clinging on like a koala. He gets out of the car, leaning down to grin at his petulant expression. “Nah,” Ashton murmurs, shouldering his duffel bag. There’s a glint in his eyes that is unreadable. “You couldn’t hate me.”

And Calum suddenly feels very much awake because there was _something off_ in Ashton’s voice, something layered underneath the teasing words, and holy _fuck,_ if Ashton’s figured out his long-hidden secret, Calum might walk off into the ocean and disappear to live with Nemo.

He hops out of the car like the devil is on his tail, grabs his luggage from the driver with a harried _thank you_ , and nods to the welcoming staff before he catches up to Ashton. There’s a grin on his best friend’s face that Calum hasn’t seen in a while.

 _Tell him, idiot,_ Michael’s voice rings in his head.

 _And ruin what I’ve got?_ Calum had retorted. _No way._

_It won’t be ruined._

Michael had looked shifty, like he _knew_ something, at the end of their conversation a few days previously but Calum had just assumed that it was down to Luke being within five feet of him and not being able to touch him because there were too many people around.

Calum blinks now, looking away from the smirk on Ashton’s face, and wonders if this supposedly impromptu trip wasn’t as impromptu as Ashton had led him to believe.  

 

*

 

Their room has a balcony looking over the swimming pool and then further, out over the wide stretch of sand and the dark expanse of the ocean. It’s a beautiful room, two double beds and big bathroom. The shower could easily fit two people.

Calum thinks he should stop getting ahead of himself.

Now, Calum has been inside a lot of hotel rooms. He’s _stayed_ in too many hotel rooms to count. This one…this one is suspiciously nice, _too fancy_ to have been booked last minute.  

He drops his duffel bag at the foot of the bed closest to the glass doors, settling his suitcase up next to it and turns around to face Ashton who’s looking around the room with a pleased grin. Calum watches for a few moments before deciding that he’d wait it out, wait until Ashton cracks and approaches him about whatever the fuck this trip was really about.

With that decided, Calum lets out the exhaustion in his body on a long sigh and flops backwards onto the bed, groaning as the soft mattress depresses under his weight. It’s like laying on a cloud. Probably.

“Change,” Ashton says, laughing. “Don’t sleep in jeans, you’ll regret it in the morning.”

Calum drags himself up with a scowl, grabbing his duffel bag and lugs it, and himself, towards the bathroom with a dirty look at his best friend. “Yes, dad,” he recites as he shuffles past Ashton.

“I ain’t no one’s daddy,” Ashton says with a roll of his eyes. “But someone’s got to look after you.”

Calum’s scowl melts away at that and he flashes Ashton a small grin before he shuts the door.

 

*

 

In retrospect, he should’ve thought it through. An entire week with a perpetually shirtless Ashton. Calum really, _really_ should have thought this through.

It’s been half a day and Calum is currently rubbing sunscreen over Ashton’s shoulders.

“For someone who’s always on about looking after yourself, you managed to get almost burnt in less than four hours,” he snorts, working the coconut-scented scream down Ashton’s back.

Ashton just groans, back arching towards Calum as he bends forward to lean elbows on his knees. “Shut up.”

“Oh real mature, bro,” Calum says, laughing. He finishes smoothing the cream across the small of Ashton’s back, lip between his teeth. “There. Don’t turn into Michael or I’ll regret saying yes to this impulsive decision of yours.”

Ashton’s back tenses faintly under his hands.

“Spontaneity.” Ashton pulls away and turns around with his eyes hidden behind sunglasses and a curl to his lips. “Is the spice of life.”

Calum flicks up an eyebrow, a short amused sound bubbling out of him, and flops onto his sun lounge. Sliding his own sunglasses onto his nose, he stretches out and makes himself comfortable under the heat of the Hawaiian sun, skin already starting to tan. He can feel the flush in his cheeks, knowing that he’s probably going to burn a little.

Not that Ashton’s shirtlessness and wet hair were helping the perpetual heat that kept invading his face, ears and neck but at least he didn’t have to explain himself.

Suddenly, Ashton’s on him, smearing something cool and familiar across his face.

He yelps, flailing, and Ashton jumps off him with a lilting giggle, fingers smudged with sunscreen and dimples deep in his cheeks.

“Come on,” Calum groans, spitting out the foul tasting cream that had gotten in his mouth along the way, and smudges the rest roughly across his face with a dark glare at his best friend. “Why.”

Ashton takes the two steps forward to reach him and rubs long fingers over his face to spread the cream evenly. Calum is ninety-seven per cent sure he isn’t breathing. Did the sun explode? Because he’s burning everywhere Ashton’s touching him. There is liquid fire in the wake of Ashton’s fingers and Calum feels a little dizzy.

He’s just dehydrated. Definitely…dehydrated.

Ashton rubs the pads of his thumbs over Calum’s cheekbones slowly, a tiny curve to his mouth as he does it, and then drops onto his own sun lounge like he hadn’t just reached into Calum’s chest and stopped his heart, arching his back as he tries to get comfortable. “Your face was going red, you shit, that’s why.”

Calum swallows thickly, glad for the sunglasses hiding his eyes, and pulls his gaze away from the taut, shifting muscles of Ashton’s stomach to the gentle lapping of water against the pool edges.

He hates the world and everyone in it.

“Thank you, father,” he quips to hide the way his body is buzzing with the ghost of Ashton’s fingers on his cheeks. His voice is as steady as it’ll probably ever be.

Ashton groans under his breath and tosses a toothpick at him. “Fuck off. Just trying to keep your ugly mug from burning.”

“You wanted this ugly mug with you so don’t complain. Could’ve brought Bryana if you wanted something pretty to look at.”

There’s a small silence and Calum gnaws at his lower lip as it stretches. A small, amused laugh comes from Ashton just as he’s about to speak up, apologise.

Ashton is smiling when Calum peeks at him sheepishly out of the corner of his eye. “Best looking man in the world,” he says without turning to look at Calum.

It’s teasing, bright and cheeky, and Calum wants to turn around, gape at Ashton with his jaw somewhere on the floor. But he doesn’t.

“Fuck off, bro,” he says instead with a snort. “You can’t buy me with cheap compliments.”

“You’re here aren’t you?”

Calum tucks his arms under his head as a pillow. “Maybe I just wanted a holiday.”

Ashton chuckles. “We should go on a hike,” he says instead, and his tone clearly says that he doesn’t believe a word coming out of Calum’s mouth. “There’s a trail that curves across the cliffs and down to the side of the island, if you’re up for it.”

 _I’m always up for you,_ flashes through his head and Calum ignores it.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

 

*

 

_Let’s do it._

It had been the best decision he’s made since agreeing to come on this holiday. Notwithstanding strategic retreats away from Ashton’s half-naked, wet self throughout the past two days.

The trail is beautiful, serene and somewhat gentle as it slopes upwards before sloping downward towards the sea. Calum breathes in the fresh air, smelling the salt-earth-sun and letting it sink into him slowly, glad to be away from the city for the first time in months. First time since Bali.

Bali.

God, Calum can’t think about Bali. Bali is the best holiday he’s ever been on, with a side of torture, heartache for dessert and a bottle of sexual frustration to wash it all down.

“You alright?”

Ashton’s voice breaks into his thoughts and he shakes his head to clear it, turning around to Ashton with a smile.

“Yeah,” he says. “M’fine.” He fiddles with the phone in his hands, fixes his cap. “Selfie?”

There’s a scrutinising glint in Ashton’s clear hazel eyes and Calum keeps the expectant smile on his face until Ashton gives up, coming up behind Calum’s shoulder and leaning around him with a grin at the lens.

Calum saves the photo, unsurprised to find himself not looking at the lens, distracted by his screen, knowing that he’d been looking at Ashton’s smile while throwing up a half-hearted peace sign. Seems to be the story of his life, really. At least he isn’t as bad as Michael and Luke. Small mercies.

“How much further till we get to this beach you were talking about?” He asks as they set off again.

Ashton hitches his backup further up on his shoulder and catches up to walk beside him. “No fucking clue,” he says with a grin. “The receptionist said that the trail led down there.”

“And you didn’t ask how far?” Calum grumbles, feeling the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. His shirt sticks uncomfortably to his back underneath his backpack, squelching as he moves. “I hate you.”

Ashton laughs, bright and loud in the quiet atmosphere around them. It rings through the trees as he throws an arm over Calum’s shoulders. “You totally couldn’t.”

Calum scowls. “You keep _saying_ that,” he groans, wiggling until Ashton’s arm tumbles off him. The heat is unbearable enough without Ashton’s general proximity and body heat adding to the problem. “Why do you keep saying that?”

There’s flash of teeth in his direction and a brush of fingers down his jaw before Ashton takes off down the uneven dirt trail, backup swinging behind him.  “I’m not wrong,” echoes behind him, tossed casually over his shoulder.

Calum stands there for a few moments, letting the flush slowly leave his cheeks and bringing his hand up to his jaw, wondering what the fuck that was about.

It’s only as Ashton’s sprinting figure disappears around the bend of the trail up ahead that Calum manages to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth and run after him.

 

*

 

If Calum didn’t know any better, he’d say that Ashton is flirting with him. But he knows better. He definitely knows better.

So what the fuck is going on?

Ashton’s smiling and laughing, running a hand through his hair every so often, teasing Calum about being slow. And while all of that is normal, what _isn’t_ normal is the lip licking, lingering touches and the almost _shy_ flash of eyes over Calum as he strips out of his shirt when they finally get to the secluded beach at the trail’s end.

There have been exactly two moments that Calum can remember Ashton being shy. When they had seen him naked for the first time back in 2012 and last year, when they had quite literally run into Jessica Alba at a café. (It had been a mortifying day for everyone involved. Ashton hadn’t spoken for three hours.)

And so, to see this typically flirtatious behaviour is throwing Calum for a loop.

“Take a photo for me?” Ashton asks, throwing his phone at Calum.

He’s dripping water, having just come out of the sea, hair dark and skin glistening. The look in his eyes is kind of terrifying.

Calum grabs the phone, sitting up on the towel and watching as Ashton runs for the waterline, throwing his arms in the arm with his classic hand signs.

“Come here, you lunatic,” Calum says, laughing, tossing the phone at Ashton when he’s close enough. “That good?”

Ashton studies the photograph with a thoughtful look on his face before his face cracks into a grin. “Yep.”

 

*

 

That night, back at the hotel, Calum think he might completely lose his mind.

Ashton had claimed the first shower when they had gotten back to the hotel, throwing that pleading look that Calum had always been helpless to over his shoulder as he made for the bathroom.

When the shower turns on, Calum grabs his phone and collapses onto the floor by Ashton’s bed, head dropping back against the foot of the mattress.

 

_To: Michael US work_

_How long has Ash been planning this?_

 

He presses send, fingers tapping impatiently on along the phone’s edge before he reconsiders the message and adds another line.

 

_To: Michael US work_

_Don’t you dare fucking lie_

 

The ensuing four and a half minutes are the longest of Calum’s life. When Michael finally replies, he could have cried in joy. But that could also be the sheer physical exhaustion talking.

 

_From: Michael US work_

_Finally caught on have you_

 

Calum gapes at the message. _Oh that little shit—_

 

_To: Michael US work_

_I know about the house key in your drawer_

_I WILL tell Luke_

_Don’t fucking tempt me_

 

_From: Michael US work_

_Fuck off_

_Dick_

_Alright FINE Jesus so grumpy_

_He told us about it in Oslo_

 

The next inhale gets tangled in Calum’s throat. _OSLO?!?!_ He looks up to stare at the bathroom door in bewildered awe, heart clenching at the soft, tired singing drifting through the sound of the water.

 

_To: Michael US work_

_FuckiNG OSLO???????_

_WHAT THE FUCK MIKE_

_YOU’VE KNOWN ABOUT THIS FOR SIX FUCKING WEEKS????_

_HE’S BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR SIX FUCKING WEEKS???????_

 

_From: Michael US work_

_Luke is laughing at you_

_I’m also laughing at you_

_He’s been planning this since your date in fucking PARIS, Cal_

_In it for life, as Luke just said_

 

There’s an eighty-nine per cent chance that Calum is going to fade out of existence as he sits frozen on the floor. With shaky fingers and a fire raging in his chest, he replies.

 

_To: Michael US work_

_Luke can go fuck himself_

 

_From: Michael US work_

_He has me for that_

_Look, Cal_

_Just let it happen, cos if you fuck up I’ll punch you myself_

_Bryana didn’t break up with Ashton for you to fuck this up_

_Ignore Michael, ignore that last one_

 

Calum thinks that he’s going to need a very strong drink very soon. He takes a deep breath, thanks god that Ashton takes long showers after hiking.

 

_To: Michael US work_

_They broke up cos of ME??? NO ONE THOUGHT TO TELL ME????_

_IT’S BEEN EIGHT FUCKING MONTHS SINCE BALI_

_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS GUYS_

_YOU DIDN’T THINK I SHOULD KNOW??????_

 

_From: Michael US work_

_Calum calm down_

_We didn’t find out till Oslo, about any of this_

_We gotta go, okay, just…_

_You love him remember_

_It’ll be fine_

 

The shower shuts off and Calum sucks in a sharp breath, saturated with annoyance and disbelief, sprinkled with sheer terror.

 

_To: Michael US work_

_Fuck okay Ash’s finished showering_

_First, fuck you guys_

_Second, FINE is not good enough fUCK_

_Third, also, this stupid…flirting game_

_Ash’s winning, it’s 3-0_

 

_From: Michael US work_

_Should’ve showered with him_

_It’s gonna be fine, Cal, breathe :-)_

_What’re you waiting for? A printed invite? I know you’ve got game, bro, I’ve seen you flirt_

 

Calum groans in exasperation, seeing both Michael and Luke reply, but he smiles despite himself and then groans again. _Ugh._ Just as the bathroom door opens, he manages to send a final reply.

 

_To: Michael US work_

_Okay_

_THIS IS THE WORSt_

_Thank you_

 

Ashton walks out, a towel slung around his shoulders, in fresh basketball shorts and a grey shirt. He raises an amused eyebrow when he sees Calum sitting on the floor.

“Shower’s free,” he says, chuckling.

Calum reminds himself that killing Ashton out of pure frustration would be counterproductive to the whole wanting-to-kiss-him thing and also definitely illegal. So he just grabs his stuff and stalks into the humid bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

When he finally showers away the dust and grit of the day, scrubbing sand from the most uncomfortable places, mulls over all the new information threatening to give him a headache, and emerges in a cloud of steam, it’s into an empty room. Eyebrows furrowing, he stuffs his filthy clothes into the corner of the wardrobe that’s piled with their combined dirty laundry and reaches for his phone on the bedside table.

He’s about to text Ashton when the door to the hotel room opens and Ashton himself slips through, flashing him a smile when he notices Calum.

“Hey!” He says. “Just had to answer a call.”

“Is everything okay?” Calum asks, dropping onto the bed as his legs finally give into the exhaustion of the day.

Ashton nods, collapsing onto his own bed and tucking his arms under his head. “Yeah, everything’s perfect.”

Right.

Calum lowers himself onto his own bed and lets out a sigh. “I’m fucking exhausted,” he says quietly, elbows digging into his knees as he rubs his eyes. “That trail really took it out of me, bro.”

The _bro_ slips out, normal and casual, but Calum just barely manages to catch the tail-end of Ashton’s glance at him, the twitch of a frown before he cuts his eyes back to the ceiling. Calum feels a pleased prickle tug at the pit of his stomach and he hides an irrepressible grin behind his hands as he lowers himself back onto the mattress.

Alright then.

Alongside the bubbling glee there is the disbelief, the crawling under his skin and the butterflies in his stomach that says that maybe, _maybe_ Ashton actually feels the same way.

The thought itself sends his head spinning and without much thought, Calum rolls over onto his stomach and scrambles for the battered notebook wedged into his suitcase. The pen he keeps attached for situations like this dangles as he flips to the last used page, biting his lip as he scribbles down the lines in his head. His whole world feels like its ringing, vibrating, as the pen scratches across the paper, rough and scrawling letters spilling down the page like tidal waves of black ink.

“Whoa.” There’s a soft chuckle. “What’s got you so inspired all of a sudden?”

Calum lets his abused lip slip out of his mouth, the indents left by his teeth stinging, and breathes out slowly as he looks up at Ashton. The “you,” comes out accidentally and Calum can’t help but tense for a moment because _fuck,_ his verbal filter always tends to melt away when he writes, but Ashton’s eyes widen and he stares unblinking at Calum for a few long moments.

Then, to Calum’s unadulterated delight, dusty red blooms across the apples of Ashton’s cheeks.

He can’t help the grin that spreads across his face and he taps the pen on the notebook, and shrugs. “You know, like, this holiday and the ocean, salty air, sunshine,” he huffs a laugh through his nose, “sharing it all with you. Pretty inspirational, don’t you reckon?”

Ashton gapes at him a little longer.

 _Yeah,_ Calum thinks to himself, smirking inwardly. _I can play this game too._

“Yeah, it is,” Ashton says eventually and Calum takes no less pleasure in hearing the slight quiver in the tone. “Pretty inspirational.”

Calum grins down at his notebook, scribbling down a few more lines before he closes it and slides it back into his suitcase. A yawn cracks his jaw. “So like,” he says blearily, “Can we get room service? I really can’t be fucking bothered to go down for dinner.”

Ashton leaps off his bed like he’s been electrocuted. “Yeah!” He exclaims. “Brilliant, that’s—yeah, that’s a brilliant idea.”

It’s been a while since Calum has been Ashton legitimately flustered and it’s an eye-opening, adorable experience. Calum loves him so much he’s going to _combust._

_3-1_

 

*

 

Ashton walks out of the shower the next morning with a towel around his hips and Calum chokes on the hot coffee he’s drinking.

While Calum is recovering from near death and finishing his coffee, Ashton stumbles—or more likely, “ _stumbles”_ —and the towel comes undone, pooling by his feet before he can grab it to hold it in place.

Dear whatever god that is listening. The want to get picked up, held against a wall and fucked flares like a stoked bonfire and it’s all he can do to keep the groan of shame inside, watching the flex of Ashton’s thighs.

Calum tries to flee the scene before he gets caught gaping and drooling and runs right into the bathroom door frame, head rebounding off the wooden beam. A dazed curse falling out of his mouth. Ashton is naked in the middle of their hotel room in broad daylight and he just laughs cheerfully, the little _shit,_ and bends down to pick up the towel.

Deciding that adding insult to injury—seeing Ashton’s cock and have him bend over to show off his ass—was just too much, Calum turns to keep walking into the bathroom. Actually inside and not into the doorframe, that is.

“Not like you haven’t seen this before,” Ashton says with a sparkling grin, re-tying the towel around his hips.

Calum’s bruised forehead throbs.

_4-1_

 

*

 

“Anyone?” The MC calls over the dinner crowd.

It had been an emotionally taxing day, with a trip to the other side of the island and more long hours spent in the water. Which meant more long hours suppressing the urge to want to kill Ashton for making Calum want to kiss him so much.  

Calum bites his lip now, casting a long glance at Ashton out of the corner of his eye and before he really knows what he’s doing, he’s pushing to his feet and picking his way to the wooden stage amidst the cheers that break out across the tables of dinner guests.

_He can beat Ashton at his own game._

There’s only one song in his head in that moment as he climbs the stairs onto the stage with Ashton’s eyes burning into the back of his head. He doesn’t really know why it’s the only one he can think of but it’s undeniably perfect.

The MC grins at him, bowing at the waist and gesturing to the empty space. “The stage is yours, my friend.”

Calum flashes the guy a smile and grabs the acoustic guitar from the stand in the corner before making his way to the microphone stand, adjusting it to his height as he looks out over the tables. His eyes linger on Ashton, sitting bathed in firelight, sun-kissed skin glowing, with a bright grin on his face.

Fingers circled in his mouth, Ashton lets out a loud whistle, cutting clear over the smattering of conversation that has broken out, his phone held up in his hand, recording. Calum winks at him.

“Alright,” he says into the microphone. “Hey, everybody!” He sees Ashton crack up at the pun, shaking his head despite the uncontrollable grin on his face. “My name’s Calum. Uh, this is _All About You_ by a band called McFly, you might know it, and if you do, sing along!”

Ashton’s guffaw rings through the encouraging applause as Calum strums the guitar a few times before launching into the song, looking up with a small smile to catch Ashton’s crinkled eyes.

_“It’s all about you, it’s all about you baby…it’s all about you, it’s all about you, yeah…yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew, so I told you with a smile, it’s all about you…”_

As Calum finds his footing and manages to remember the music for the song he hadn’t played in _years_ , his eyes never leave Ashton’s, chest aching tight and airless, voice soaring through the lyrics.

_“Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too, said you make my life worthwhile, it’s all about you…”_

He watches as the smile slowly melts off Ashton’s face as he realises that Calum isn’t looking away and he keeps watching as something hot and bright settles in Ashton’s expression with the realisation that Calum is singing _at_ him, that Calum is singing _to_ him.

Something surges in the pit of his stomach but he steals his nerves and holds the gaze.

_“And I would answer all your wishes if you asked me to, but if you deny me one of your kisses, don’t know what I’d do…”_

The phone is abandoned onto the table. Calum keeps singing.

_“So hold me close and say three words like you used to do, dancin’ all the kitchen tiles, it’s all about you…yeah…”_

Calum watches his best friend’s face as he slowly realises that Calum is definitely serenading him and hopes that the universe would be kind to him if this ended in shambles.

 _“And I would answer all your wishes if you asked me to,”_ he sings, fingers sliding through chords and down the strings with small stumbles. _“But if you deny me one of your kisses, don’t know I’d do…”_

Ashton’s eyes burn in the candlelight. The hollow feeling in Calum’s chest heightens to the point of breathlessness. Somehow—he has no idea how—he manages to keep singing, feeling too big in his skin but at the same time, like this was how it always is, how he always feels when Ashton is involved.  

The rest of the dinner guests are clapping along to the beat, a table of tipsy college students singing along, but Calum barely sees them, barely hears them over the deafening _thumpthumpthump_ of his heartbeat in his ears because Ashton doesn’t look away. Not even once.

So Calum drowns in the flickering firelight in hazel eyes and lets the words pour of his mouth.

_“So hold me close and say three words like you used to do, dancin’ all the kitchen tiles, yes you make my life worthwhile, so I told you with a smile…it’s all about you…”_

Ashton bites his lip. A small, shy smile pulls at Calum’s mouth and he ducks his head for a moment, cheeks burning, eyes falling to the strings to gather himself as he reaches the end of the song.

_“It’s all about you…”_

His fingers trickle down the strings, soft and gentle, the sound drifting out like wind chimes as Calum looks up and falls headfirst into Ashton’s dark hazel eyes as the last word leaves his mouth.

It takes a moment. But the crowd erupts into applause and Calum grins, relieved, and calls out a quick thank you as he nods to the MC who takes back the guitar and thumps him on the back with a hearty _absolutely awesome, my friend._

Calum climbs down from the stage, thanking the people who praise him and shaking the hands thrust his way, accepting the rowdy cheers from the college kids with a laugh, before he finally makes it back to their table. His heart is in his throat by the time he slips into his chair.

“So, what’d you think?” He asks casually, reaching for the glass of water in front of him and resolutely not looking at Ashton now. “Didn’t think I’d do it, eh, Ash.”

Ashton’s gaze sears into his face for a moment before he diverts his eyes, making a confused, strangled sound. “Didn’t know you had it in you, bro.”

 _I’d like to have you in me,_ he thinks with an aggravated groan at himself.

The breath that Calum sucks in sticks to his throat. Having Ashton’s undivided attention had been terrifying and now that it was gone, he breathes a little easier.

He grins over the stagger, looking at Ashton finally. There’s a high flush in his cheeks, dusted across his face and the tips of his ears are red, lip bitten raw. He’s trying hard to hide his reactions. Calum’s grin widens, relief palpable.

_His round._

Calum itches for this game to be over, for this entire charade of a _last-minute-vacation_ to end so that Ashton will finally admit that he’s been planning this for weeks, finally admit why he brought Calum here, finally fucking _kiss_ him and soothe the crawling simmer under his skin. Also because the sexual tension between them keep rocketing up every minute of every day with the constantly exposed skin and lingering glances that neither of them have the nerve to acknowledge.

“I thought I’d give it a go,” he says, picking up his phone to take a photo of the beautifully plated tiramisu sitting in front of him before he digs in.

 _Oh,_ that’s good.  

Ashton follows his lead. “Haven’t heard you sing that one in a while,” he comments after a moment.

Calum stifles his chuckle and _accidentally_ brushes his fingers against Ashton’s as both of them reach for the glass bottle of water. Ashton blanches, subtly enough that if Calum didn’t know him better than he knew his own family, he’d have missed it.

“Mm,” he says, pulling away with a languid smile. “Was the only song I could think of,” he admits quietly. He doesn’t miss the way Ashton’s eyes flash to him in surprise. Calum doesn’t let his smile falter and he keeps his eyes trained on his plate. “Seemed appropriate for the occasion.”

“Appropriate,” Ashton repeats weakly.

_That and the hand touch have to count as a whole other round by themselves. God, he’s good._

Calum bites his lip on a grin and finishes his dessert, sneakily texting Michael with his free hand, phone hidden in his lap. Ashton is too preoccupied to notice anyway.

 

_To: Michael US work_

_Round 6 and 7 are mine_

_4-3_

 

Calum glances up to watch Ashton, studying the shadows casting his jaw into sharp relief—he swallows the overwhelming want to bite—the burnished glint of dark blonde hair in the light of the candle burning away on the table, watching the flutter of his eyelashes as he blinks.

“You’re staring,” Ashton says without looking at him, fork clinking on the plate as he gathers a gooey piece of tiramisu.

Calum blushes a little, sitting back in his chair and clearing his throat. “Wasn’t,” he denies. “Just thinking.”

“Mmhmm,” Ashton murmurs. There’s a flash of teeth beneath the curtain of his fringe. “Sure.”

Calum’s phone buzzes against his hand. Looking down surreptitiously, he reads Michael’s reply.

 

_From: Michael US work_

_Fucker_

_You SANG to him!?!?_

 

The prickle of shock doesn’t last long, considering that Ashton’s eyes are trained at his own lap, a soft white glow cast over his face.

 

_To: Michael US work_

_I had to do something!!_

_What’s he saying_

 

Teeth sinking into his lower lip, Calum agonises for the ten seconds it takes Michael to reply.

 

_From: Michael US work_

_You fucking broke him_

_You broke Ashton_

_Now fucking kiss him_

_Luke and me are sick of this_

_Please fuck and put us out of our misery_

 

The snort that spills out of him is loud enough to attract Ashton’s attention and Calum hurriedly locks his phone, grabbing the half-empty glass of beer he had abandoned before singing and downing the rest of it.

_Fucking kiss him._

“What?” Ashton asks, looking amused.

“Nothing.”

Ashton looks at him, a dry, unconvinced expression on his face.

Calum just grins winningly at him. “You done?” He asks instead, nodding at Ashton’s mostly demolished dessert. When he gets an affirmative, he stands up and gestures to Ashton. “Come on.”

Ashton doesn’t say much as he walks beside Calum without questioning where they’re going. Calum leads them down to the beach, leaving their thongs by a palm tree, feet sinking down into the sand.

He walks until they leave the sounds of the resort behind, until the lights are barely visible through the trees, until the sound of the ocean and soft slip of their feet in the sand is all they can hear.  Ashton is quiet beside him, outlined against the horizon in the darkness, hair ruffling in the wind.

Calum sinks into Ashton’s presence like he always does, breathing in the tension crackling between them and letting it wash over him.  Their knuckles bump together, fingers brushing as they walk. He feels a little dizzy with it.

His heartbeat is loud but steady, the decision settling in his bones like an anchor. Anticipation knocks a bloody fist against his ribs, threatening to explode, as he leads them up into the tree line, away from the water and any stray eyes from the hotel.

A deep breath whistles through his teeth.

Ashton makes a face at him in the moonlight, opening his mouth to say finally something but Calum beats him to the punch.

Swallowing every insecurity and uncertainty that he’s filled pages and pages of journals with, Calum turns around, slides a hand around the back of Ashton’s head and kisses him on the mouth.

Ashton draws in a sharp breath and Calum’s heart stops for the three seconds it takes Ashton to groan, melt, and push forward until he’s pressed against Calum, arms wrapping tight around his waist.

Tension rolls out of Calum in waves, sinking into the sand below their feet, and he feels feather-light as Ashton rolls his lip into his mouth, sucking, before he licks into Calum’s mouth and does the same to Calum’s tongue.

The world could be on fire. The whole island could be blazing to ruins and Calum would not care. He’d burn with it if it meant Ashton kept kissing him.

The kiss works through him, unfurling through his blood like lightning and fire, and Calum presses closer, mouths catch and sliding. Ashton tastes like coconut and chocolate and heat and Calum feels drunk on it, he wants _more._

After waiting years, _years,_ for this moment, Calum feels lightheaded with the feeling of Ashton’s hands on him, of Ashton’s mouth on his—but that could also be the blood rushing out of his head and into his very interested cock as small noises spill out of Ashton, hips rolling unconsciously against Calum’s in slow, grinding circles.

A groan spills out of him and Calum pulls back with a gasp, a giddy smile pushing up his cheeks as he rests his forehead on Ashton’s. He doesn’t open his eyes, basking in the glee running like ecstasy through him, cheeks aching with the force of his grin, fingers gentle in the soft curls of Ashton’s hair. There’s a supernova in his chest, exploding inside him with echoing bursts of delight and _finally,_ lips tingling with the lingering feeling of Ashton’s teeth.

“We’re even,” he whispers under his breath. _4-4._

A soft touch to the crinkles around his eyes makes them flutter open and Calum breathes in slowly before he opens them and catches Ashton’s gaze. Ashton is smiling right back, teeth white in the darkness, eyes gleaming. The hand not on Calum’s face tightens on the small of his back.

“How long were you planning to play this game?” Calum asks quietly.

A small huff of laughter washes over his mouth. He pulls back a little, not far but enough so that he can see Ashton’s expression clearly. It’s soft, amused, _fond._

“Until I knew it was working,” Ashton murmurs, tugging on Calum’s earlobe with a quirk of his lips.

Calum wants to snort at him but all that comes out is a soft laugh. He lets his hands drift until his forearms drape over Ashton’s shoulders.

“It’s been working since the day I met you,” he confesses, heat flooding his cheeks, ears hot. “You didn’t need a romantic getaway to get into my pants.”

Ashton rolls his eyes, tugging Calum forward with the grip on his back, and presses a kiss to his mouth, lingering until Calum feels like weak-kneed at the sweetness of the gesture, a shuddery breath shaking his chest as Ashton’s lower lip drags over his. “I don’t want into your pants.”

At that, Calum pulls sharply back. He’s offended, he totally wants into Ashton’s pants, especially with what he can feel against his thigh, and _excuse me,_ he’s totally worthy of having Ashton in his pants—

Ashton’s giggling laugh billows around them. He pulls away fully from Calum, reaching down instead to thread his fingers through Calum’s, and tugs them down to sit on the sand. He doesn’t let go once they’re settled, instead resting their joined hands on his knee.

“I didn’t mean that I don’t want to, I meant that I don’t just want that.”

Calum’s heart is drowning in the ocean in front of them. He isn’t sure he can breathe, isn’t sure he remembers _how._

“I love you.”

His heart breaks the surface and gasps in a lungful of the balmy, salty air. Ashton tightens his grip, callused thumb stroking over Calum’s knuckles.

“Have for ages,” Ashton continues despite Calum’s silence.

There’s a quiver in his voice under the confidence and Calum’s chest aches. The ocean roars in front of them, gentle and encouraging. He should say something, he should—

“You’re an idiot,” is what comes out and Calum can’t help but laugh at himself, shaking his head, and squeezes Ashton’s hand. “But…I guess I’m an idiot too.”

“Oh yeah?”

He stares out over the ocean, watching the dark line of the horizon and smiles when Ashton makes a quiet, expectant sound with a light squeeze to his fingers.

“Yeah,” Calum says, turning to face the boy who had stolen his heart and run off with it long before he had realised it had happened. “I’ve been in love with you since like…well, it doesn’t matter, I guess.” Ashton’s gaze burns into his face and Calum lifts his eyes to catch it. His heart squeezes painfully but it’s good pain. It’s the good kind of pain that he’s always associated with Ashton. “I love you too.”

The answering smile is brilliant, like a beacon in the moonlit darkness, and Calum is overwhelmed by the force of it. He turns, knocking Ashton back into the sand and he goes down with an _oof,_ and Calum is grinning as he leans up over him.

There’s a moment where they just grin at each other like two lovesick, cheesy idiots before Ashton pulls him down then with a strong hand at the back of his neck, long fingers in his hair, and licks right into his mouth. Calum melts, flopping onto the sand beside Ashton and taking the kiss, chasing after Ashton’s tongue and sucking on his lower lip. 

“You taste like tiramisu,” Ashton murmurs against his lips.

Calum chuckles breathlessly. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” Ashton grins, pulling back a little. He tips his head to the side then, gaze sliding past Calum towards the hotel. “You hear that?”

A frown furrowing his brow, Calum cranes his neck to follow Ashton’s line of sight. He peers into the darkness, ears straining. “No?”

“Empty hotel room calling our names.”

A frustrated groan spills out of Calum and he turns back around, unimpressed, to catch Ashton’s wide, unapologetic grin. “You’re an idiot.”

Ashton laughs, loud and full, hands warm under Calum’s shirt, sending tingles across the hypersensitive skin of his stomach. “But you love me.”

“Clearly, I’ve lost my mind,” Calum grumbles but he’s grinning as he leans back down.

They kiss for a few long moments, heat simmering between them until a renewed urgency slowly bleeds into their movements, because god, _god_ they’d wanted this for so long.

Hands drifting lower, their hard cocks grinding together as Ashton pulls Calum on top of him. A rumbling moan spills out of Ashton and Calum goes boneless at the sound, whimpering low in his throat as Ashton’s hands slide down until he’s gripping his ass and tugging him down slow and dirty against him.

“I’ll make you lose your mind,” Ashton murmurs into his mouth, panting, and flips them over.

Calum is in no sane space of mind to be frustrated with Ashton’s horrible jokes, brain cloudy with heat and need, neck bared to sucking kisses and sharp teeth, tightening coil low in his stomach as the rough material of their shorts and the hard length of Ashton’s cock rub against his own, achingly hard cock.  

“Fuck,” he gasps, fingers tight on Ashton’s hips, other hand gripping the back of Ashton’s head. “ _Fuck yes.”_

Ashton makes a similar sound, hips twitching, hands hot as he slides them between their bodies and under Calum’s shirt again, thumbing over the hard peaks of his nipples, sending heat flushing through his body.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Ashton groans right into his ear, breath hot and wet, tonguing Calum’s earlobe and biting a kiss into the sensitive spot underneath. Calum arches up with a cry, shuddering, feet planted in the sand, slipping and unsteady, and _god,_ fuck, _he needs it, he_ _needs Ashton to just—_

“Close,” he breathes, a moan catching in his throat as Ashton flicks his nipple and slides his other hand down, _down,_ until—

A shout rips out of Calum when Ashton fists his bare cock and tugs, spreading the pre-come leaking out of him down the length, making the slide easier until Calum’s gasping panting, groaning until he comes messily all over Ashton’s hand, body shuddering, head thrown back against the sand.

He moans through the aftershocks, rocking up weakly into Ashton’s hand until it starts to become overwhelming.

“Fuck,” he groans. _“_ I love you _.”_

Ashton laughs, breathless and squeaky into his neck, and shoves his come-soaked hand into his own pants. A pained sound falls out of Calum as he looks down because fuck, _fuck_ that’s hot, that’s—

“Fucking unbelievable,” Calum moans, pulling Ashton up and catching his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Ashton makes mewling noises into his mouth, hot little throaty _uh uh uh_ sounds that have Calum burning up, hand moving like lightning between them. Calum reaches down as he sucks on Ashton’s tongue, shoves his own hand down Ashton’s pants and pushing his hand away.

He thumbs over the slit, slow and hard, twisting his hand, gasping for air when Ashton pulls away and buries his face in Calum’s neck. Ashton thrusts hard, once, twice into Calum’s slick grip and moans open-mouthed against Calum’s hammering pulse as he comes.

He rolls off Calum onto the sand beside him, breathing heavily into the still night air.

The roar of the ocean and the grind of sand against his over-sensitive skin slowly drifts back to Calum and he stares up into the star-filled stretch of midnight blue sky, a grin spilling uncontrollably over his face.

“Stop smiling, you lunatic,” Ashton laughs, nudging their shoulders together. “You look ridiculous.”

Calum grins wider, light and happy as the post-coital bliss settles like sunshine in his veins. “Oh yeah?” He challenges. “I distinctly remember you calling me _beautiful._ ”

Ashton groans, loud and frustrated. “What I say while getting off cannot be held against me.”

 _“Fuck_ you,” Calum laughs, turning onto his side and poking Ashton hard between ribs. “And also, fuck me.”

Ashton turns to grin at him, dimples deep in the darkness. “Those beds are still waiting.”

Calum grimaces as he sits up and feels the cooling come on the inside of his shorts. He looks at the come webbed between his fingers and gestures to Ashton’s own messy hand. “Ocean?”

“Convenient,” Ashton chuckles as he pulls himself to his feet after Calum.

Calum grins as Ashton flicks water at him after their hands are clean, taking in the messy flop of his hair and the uncomfortable way he held himself. “Blowjob in the shower?” He offers with a cheeky wink.  

A startled laugh tumbles out of him as Ashton zips around like lightning and starts dragging him back towards the hotel, studiously ignoring the mess in his shorts.

 

*

 

Calum groans as his back hits the tiled wall, slipping with the hot water streaming down and soaking him, plastering his sandy hair to his head. “Ashton,” he grunts, writhing as warm hands slide down his body and a splash comes from Ashton’s knees hitting the ground.

This could all be a dream, all of it, like really, Calum could have had some kind of tropical mosquito-borne fever dream and hallucinated the handjobs on the beach but _this—_

A shocked cry tears out of his throat as wet heat envelops his cock, head thudding back against the tiles and hips twitching up. Ashton’s fingers flex into the back of his thigh, long fingers of his other hand wrapped around the base of Calum’s cock, drifting underneath to feather over his balls.

_“Oh…”_

This was real. This had to be real— _fuck,_ Ashton’s mouth is hell-sent heaven on earth and Calum would do far less than a beach handjob to have this for the rest of his life.

Vibrations shudder through his cock as Ashton hums, or _laughs,_ the bastard, and Calum shifts helplessly, knowing that he’s probably talking, rambling mindlessly with the pleasure coiling through his veins.

He writhes, arms flailing out and accidentally hitting the shower tap closed when Ashton pushes his tongue against his slit. The water cuts off and Calum gasps in shock as the heat disappears.

“Not made of glass,” Ashton pulls away to say and his rough, hoarse voice _does_ things to Calum. “Fuck my mouth.”

Calum whimpers at the words, muscles tense, and just gives into to instinct, thrusting forward into the hot suction of Ashton’s mouth, moaning breathlessly, Ashton tonguing hard over the vein underneath and rubbing a thumb over his balls.

“So good,” he mumbles, “So good, Ash, fuck, I’m close, I’m so clo—”

A cry spills out of him as Ashton pulls up until his mouth is just closed over the head, hand pumping up and down, twisting, over the rest, sucking hard.

 _“Ash,”_ echoes around the steam-filled bathroom.

Ashton pulls off completely, keeping just his hand moving, thumbing over Calum’s slit and collecting the pre-come leaking out. “Come on, Cal _,_ I want to see you come—”

Calum is dying, he’s definitely dying and he’s about to say something about definitely dying when Ashton suddenly swallows him back down and all Calum can do is cry out and tumble over the edge, coming hard, back arching as he thrusts once, twice into Ashton’s mouth.

 _“Shit,”_ he gasps when he can finally breathe and it rings around them, bouncing off the tiles. His vision spins when he opens his eyes, fractals dancing in front of his eyes as his body shudders through aftershocks.

Ashton’s suddenly standing up and pushing him back against the wall, slick, swollen lips bruising and hot as he catches Calum’s slack mouth.

Calum kisses back, shuddering with the taste of himself on Ashton’s tongue, still weak because Ashton had sucked his brains out of him, and curls a hand around Ashton’s bicep.

“Turn around,” he murmurs against his mouth. “My turn.”

Ashton’s head drops back against the shower wall with a pained groan, his cock hard against Calum’s hip. Calum grins, pressing a hard kiss to Ashton’s lips before he drops to his knees, fisting a hand around Ashton’s long, thick cock and licking a stripe along the underside, groaning a little because _fuck,_ finally.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Ashton whines low in his throat, hips bucking up and pushing his cock further into Calum’s mouth.

Calum just takes it, breathing in through his nose before sinking down and letting Ashton slip into his throat. He swallows.

Ashton howls.

Smug and undeniably turned on, Calum stifles a grin and tightens his grip on Ashton’s thighs. His satisfaction doesn’t last too long because Ashton starts _talking._ And holy fuck, boy can he talk.

“Cal, babe, you feel so fucking good, fuck—yeah, just like that—” and his voice is hoarse and fucked out, _wrecked._

Calum whimpers a little around Ashton as he starts to get hard again.

 _“Yeah,_ ‘ve thought about this— _fuck_ , yeah—wanted this for so long, want to fuck you, good and hard— _shit, Cal, yeah—_ your ass is fucking perfect—”

He’s achingly hard between his legs and he squeezes himself to stave off the definitely impending orgasm if Ashton didn’t shut up.

But he just groans in his throat and pulls up, sucking on the head slow and swallowing the pre-come that blurts into his mouth.

Ashton groans and Calum echoes him when a hand curls tight into his hair, pushing him back down until Ashton’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“ _Yeah—_ thought about it, fucking you, watching my fingers inside you, opening you up for me— _fuck, oh_ —before you ride my cock—”

Calum can’t stop from stroking himself hard and fast as Ashton fucks his mouth, moaning low in his throat until Ashton makes a strangled sound and stills, coming in hot thick bursts. He swallows it all, savouring the bitter, salty taste and pumps himself hard until a whine sticks in his throat and he comes for the third time that night, a dribble of come blurting out over his fist, face pressed into Ashton’s thick, quivering thigh muscles.

“Fuck,” Ashton hisses from above him, fingers slackening in Calum’s wet hair.

Calum agrees wholeheartedly, chest heaving as he remembers how to breathe, keeping his cheek against Ashton’s leg. “I hate you,” he says when the ringing in his ears dissipates and flashes of colour drain out of his vision.

Ashton laughs breathlessly, carding his fingers through Calum’s hair slowly. “Didn’t you just come again?”

Calum groans, turning his head and biting the thick muscle above Ashton’s knee. Ashton yelps, pulling a lock of hair. “Because you couldn’t fucking shut up.”

“Dirty talk does it for you?” Ashton teases, pulling Calum up with the sheer strength of his upper body and letting him flop over him, boneless.

Calum sighs, pushing his face into Ashton’s neck and breathing in the heat and sex and salt sticking to his skin. His knees are complete jelly and it’s a woozy, rose-tinted feeling that he really likes.  “You do it for me,” he mutters.

He feels Ashton grin against his temple before he presses a kiss to it.

“Shut up.”

“Didn’t say anything,” Ashton says innocently. “Come on, bro, let’s get cleaned up.”

Calum pulls back completely at that, lips pursed in an unimpressed line, and crosses his arms. “You call me bro again and I won’t be riding anything but a plane straight back to LA.”

Ashton reaches forward to pinch a nipple, grinning when Calum jumps back with a yell, almost collapsing when his knees go to buckle but managing to catch himself on the shower door.

“Nah, you won’t,” Ashton says, stretching up and making the taut muscles ripple. Calum’s eyes drop and he just gawks openly at Ashton’s fully naked body for the first time, want simmering in the pit of his stomach. Ashton snorts. “Eyes up here, mister.”

Calum tears his eyes away from Ashton’s thick cock and buries any thoughts of wanting to have that inside him right the fuck _now_ when his oversensitive cock twitches _._ He sticks out his tongue instead and reaches to switch on the water. “Yeah, fuck you too.”

“Well,” Ashton’s grin is wicked with intent, “I intend to fuck you.”

Calum just shoves a bar of soap at him and ignores the heated flush in his cheeks.

 

*

 

A shrill ringing comes from somewhere in the room.

Calum’s gasp sticks in his throat hard, hitching, as two of Ashton’s long fingers drive hard into his prostate. _“Fuck—_ what the fuck is that?”

Ashton groans against his thigh. “Whatever the fuck it is, let it be,” he mutters, and curls his fingers, sending stars spinning across Calum’s vision.

“Yeah,” Calum mumbles, throwing his head back, and pushing himself down as Ashton slowly pushes a third finger inside.

There’s a moment where the only sounds are Calum’s quiet moans, aching mumbles of Ashton’s name and breathless groans, the slick sound of Ashton’s fingers pushing in and out, and Calum is, fuck, he’s so hard, leaking a trail across his stomach, sweat breaking out across his forehead.

 _“Fuck,_ just—just _fuck me,”_ he hisses as Ashton scissors his fingers, spreading him open. _“I’m ready,_ Ashton, get your cock in me.”

Ashton groans, sinking his teeth into Calum’s thigh as he slowly pulls his fingers out. “You sure?”

“I’m fucking sure you need to get inside me,” Calum groans, curling a hand around his aching cock, whimpering a little in relief.

Ashton’s pained moan is interrupted by the same shrill ringing and Calum throws his head back, letting the frustration spill out in a loud groan.

When Ashton lets his head tip against Calum’s thigh for a moment before getting up, Calum curses whoever the fuck is on the other of the phone. Because he’s going to fucking _destroy_ whoever it is.

Ashton’s irritated hiss catches his attention. “Michael. Presumably also Luke.”

“Tell them to fuck off.” Calum tugs on his cock slowly, getting it back to fully hard, and curls his other arm around himself to push three fingers inside his empty hole. A pained groan sticks in his throat. He’ll deal with Michael and Luke later. “Get over here and put your cock in my ass.”

Ashton drops the still ringing phone into a suitcase and climbs back onto the bed, leaning over Calum and pressing his mouth to Calum’s open one, the kiss hard and bruising, hot, as Ashton shifts his hips until their cocks slide together between them. Twin moans fall out of them and Calum arches upward, pulling his fingers out of himself.

“Fuck me,” he says with a bite to Ashton’s lower lip.

Ashton groans quietly and lifts himself up, reaching for the bottle of lube tossed carelessly on the bed beside them and the condom sitting on the bedside table. Calum feels feverish as he watches Ashton roll the condom down the length of his cock and slick himself up.

“Hurry up,” he mumbles impatiently.

There’s a small huff, a sharp grin aimed at him as Ashton swings up over Calum. “Patience.”

“I’ve waited five fucking years for this, get inside me,” Calum snaps, only to be silence by a pinch to his hip, dark hazel eyes glittering with promise above him.

Ashton reaches down to fist his cock as Calum spreads his legs, planting his feet on the bed. “I love you,” Ashton presses a hard kiss to Calum’s mouth and pushes the head of his cock slowly past Calum’s rim.

Calum whimpers, hands fisting into the sheets, and pushes himself down as Ashton slides in. “Oh _fuck,_ Ash, shit—”

The hint of pain as Ashton ends up fully inside him brings a spark of pleasure and God, it’s everything, it’s the universe cracking apart, and _god,_ Calum loves it, _god he loves it—_

“You alright?”

 _“Move,”_ he gasps against Ashton’s cheek, mouthing at his jaw.

Ashton pulls back and thrusts in slowly, letting Calum adjust.

Always so considerate, Calum thinks fondly, but his blood is pumping through his veins and he just—

 _“_ Ash _,”_ he murmurs, biting the hinge of Ashton’s jaw. “This is nice, really, and we can do this slowly later but right now, I need you to hold me down and _fuck_ me until I’m screaming.”

The groan that comes out of reverberates right through Calum and he has a moment to tighten his grip on the sheets before Ashton grabs his wrists and pins them beside his head on the pillow, pulling out before slamming back down at an angle that makes Calum throw his head back and arch upward.

 _“Yeah,”_ he moans, wrapping his legs around Ashton’s hips, “Like that— _fuck—”_

It’s not going to last long, of that much Calum is sure. Because Ashton’s pressing fingerprint bruises into his wrists and his arms ache as he pushes back against Ashton’s driving thrusts, coil tightening in his groin and his stomach clenching.

“Cal,” Ashton murmurs into his ear, breath hot, body slicked with sweat, _“Cal,_ you feel so good.”

Calum whimpers in agreement, crying out as Ashton pushes in right onto his prostate. There’s heat pooling at the bottom of his spine and it’s going to explode, douse him in flames and bliss and—

Ashton bites into his shoulder, thrusts in hard again and again, and Calum can’t breathe, his arms straining against Ashton’s immovable grip, clenching around Ashton’s cock, the sound of skin against skin and the sound of their breathing, moans and cries loud in the room around them.

“Close,” he pants, pulling Ashton down harder, heels pressed into the hard muscle of Ashton’s back. _“Touch me.”_

“Yeah,” Ashton says and he lets go, Calum’s hands immediately wrapping around Ashton’s shoulders, blunt nails digging in hard as Ashton wraps a strong hand around Calum’s cock. “Come on,” he says, voice shaking with effort as he drives hard into Calum’s prostrate again, stroking and twisting over his cock, _“Come.”_

Calum shudders as the coil in his stomach snaps, a wordless cry echoing out of him as he throws his head back and comes hard over Ashton’s fingers, writhing under him. Ashton works him through it, thrusting in and out shallowly.

“Oh— _fuck,”_ Calum whispers as he comes down slowly, head spinning.

Ashton picks up the pace, fucking him until he smashes his mouth to Calum and comes, throbbing inside him. Calum kisses back, slowly and sated, as Ashton shudders through his orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” is said softly, and when Calum opens his eyes, Ashton’s watching him with reverence, hazel eyes blown wide. His eyes rake down to his come-splattered hand. “Ugh.”

Calum can’t help the drunken, orgasm-stupid laugh that spills out of him, head tipping to the side and giggling almost uncontrollably.

“Fuck _off,”_ Ashton sighs, pushing at his shoulder before he winces and slowly slides out of Calum. He whines a little, unable to help himself. Ashton spares him a grin. “It’s probably like, nine in the morning, we have time.”

Calum blows out an exasperated, fond breath, stretching out his legs as Ashton gets up on unsteady legs to throw the condom away and grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He bringing his wrists up to stare at the bruises he can feel starting to form.

“Holy fuck,” he mumbles, eyes widening when he sees the mottled purple spreading around both wrists. “Shouldn’t be that hot.”

Ashton raises an eyebrow as he comes back, wiping the come and sweat off Calum gently. He catches sight of the bruises and his jaw drops a little, guilt creasing along the crinkles by his eyes.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he says, brushing the pads of his free hand along the abused skin. “I hurt you.”

Calum grabs his hand, threading their fingers together and tugs until Ashton leans forward enough for him to push their mouths together.

“I like it,” he mumbles against Ashton’s lips. He bites the lower lip and tugs. “A lot.”

Ashton groans deep in his throat, letting his head drop onto Calum’s shoulder for a moment. “You’re going to kill me.”

Calum presses a kiss to Ashton’s ear and laughs. “Yeah well, turns out that I have a thing for getting manhandled. Who the fuck knew?”

“I’m going to die,” Ashton laments, hiding his face in the probably disgusting smelling curve of Calum’s neck.

“I love you,” Calum says quietly, unable to hold it in. He wraps his arms around Ashton, feeling like he might actually explode. “I’m so in love with you and fuck, that’s the cheesiest fucking thing I’ve ever said but it’s true, Ash. You’ve ruined me.”

Ashton pulls back, his hazel eyes shining in the morning sunlight filtering around the curtains. The smile on his face makes Calum’s heart clench, the hollow ache in his chest the best feeling he’s ever felt—and that’s really saying something because Ashton’s made him come four times in twelve hours—and he knows that this is it.

A thumb arches over his cheek and Calum swallows heavily, keeping their eyes locked as his heart thunders.

“You’re it for me,” Ashton says after another moment. “It just took me a while to realise that. I love you, of course I do.”

The slow smile that spreads across his face feels like sheer perfection and Calum presses a soft, lingering kiss to Ashton’s smiling mouth.

“Come on,” Ashton says. “Let’s go get breakfast and go for a long walk on the beach.”

Calum rolls his eyes. “What I said the other day is true, you know,” he says with a laugh as Ashton pulls away and stands up. “You inspire me every day.”

Ashton’s face lights up but then he raises his eyes to the ceiling and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Cal, I love you but if you don’t stop saying things like that, I’m going to get back into bed and we won’t leave until we have to go home.”

Cackling, Calum blows him a kiss. “A three-day sex marathon? I’m up for that.”

Ashton swears profusely and goes to lock himself in the bathroom. “I hate you!” He calls through the door.

“You couldn’t hate me! Ever!” Calum retorts, grinning like a lunatic when all he gets from the bathroom is silence.

He burrows into the sheets with a grin stuck to his face, brimming with happiness.

Yeah, this holiday really is the best he’s ever had.

 

*

 

_ashtonirwin: Kauai, Hawaii, thanks for having me and @calumhood you are beautiful_

 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, 11k worth of Hawaii Cashton, I hope you guys enjoyed it!! 
> 
> Pleaseee leave a comment if you enjoyed it, because I will love you forever <3
> 
> Come talk to me at @ aneverendingreplay on tumblr :)


End file.
